A Life Without You
by imagines12
Summary: Fluffy Jasper imagine, where the reader is jealous of him and Octavia. Not very good, but oh well


**Request:** Jasper one shot? He and reader are good friends and both secretly in love with each other. But after reader sees how flirty he is with Octavia and other girls she decides its time to move and starts to talk with other guys (which of course makes him jealous). At night jasper hears reader having a nightmare and goes to help and wakes her up and calms her down. Then cuddles and he confesses his feelings and a first kiss and just adorableness? :)

 **A/N:** So, as usual, all comments and criticisms are appreciated, thanks for reading!

 **Word Count:** 617

 **Warnings:** Questionable Language, Nightmares

You sighed as you looked up from your work, seeing Jasper and Octavia standing together once again. They'd been hanging out more and more frequently in the past couple of weeks, and it was starting to get on your nerves. You'd liked Jasper since you'd landed on Earth about three months ago, maybe even before that. You had lived next to one another on the ark, but you'd never been close. Now you stood on the ground staring at the same boy, but he looked incredibly different. You were astonished at all the things you'd never noticed about him, his adorable smile, his dorky jokes, even his unending horrendous puns. As you watched Octavia shamelessly flirting with him you felt only sadness. You had expected anger, jealousy, hatred, anything in that range, but this was, somehow, worse. You felt inadequate, unwanted, and you didn't know how to make it stop.

For now you decided to just go to your tent, maybe a nap would fix your problems. It would probably subside, I mean how long could unreciprocated romantic feelings even continue. You'd known Jasper your whole life and you'd never felt this way, soon everything would be back to normal.

You fell asleep quickly, exhausted from working all day. You were plagued by horrific nightmares, watching horrible things happen to all your friends and loved ones and being unable to stop it. You were unaware of it, but you were crying out in your sleep in the midst of your panic, and your cries piqued Jasper's interest. He tentatively entered your tent, careful to keep the volume down so as not to wake you. Upon seeing your distress, however, he decided that exact thing was what was necessary.

"Y/N," he said softly, before repeating it louder when you made no response. You finally opened your eyes after a few minutes of this, Jasper practically screaming at that point.

"What?" You exclaimed, shocked from your nightmare.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you were having bad dreams."

You smiled, blushing, "thanks, but I think I'm gonna be okay."

Jasper started to make his way out of your room, but he hesitated at the entrance to your tent, turning back to face you. "You know, when I have nightmares I like to talk to someone about it, I'm hear if you do as well."

"Ummm, some company right now would actually be great, if its not too much trouble for you."

"Of course not, anything for you, Y/N," he said, beaming as he came back and sat next to you on the bed. "So what was it about?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual shit. Everyone you love dies, etc, etc. The super generic kind, but it still gets to you every time, you know?"

"I know exactly what you mean, they've been more frequent since we came down here, too. Everything's so different down here. You know when we were on the Ark together, I had the biggest crush on you? But I knew you were way out of my league, so I never approached you about it. But now, down here, I can actually get to know you, to see what a wonderful person you outside of what I already knew. I know I'm talking really fast, and I'm not sure why I'm even telling you this, it's not as though it's ever gonna work and it came out of nowhere and I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go-" You shut him but pressing your lips against his, a slight smile on your face as you pulled away once again. "Oh," he breathed, before pulling you back to him to resume your contact.


End file.
